Question: Assume this first statement is true: You should not use your cell phone when driving a car. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? If you are using your cell phone, then you should not be driving a car.
Solution: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the contrapositive of the original statement. The contrapositive is logically equivalent to the original statement, so yes, the second statement can be deduced from the first statement.